Rudi Krausmann
Rudolf Oscar Krausmann (born 23 July 1933) is an Austrian-born Australian poet and playwright. Life Krausmann was born in Mauerkirchen, Salzburg. He studied Economics in Vienna, and worked as a journalist for the Austrian newspaper, Salzburger Nachrichten. In 1958 he emigrated to Australia where he worked as a part-time German tutor, as a freelance writer and as a broadcaster on Radio 2EA-FM and 2SER-FM. He founded and from 1975 to 1989 also edited Aspect: Art and literature magazine, and was presenter of the German Language Program on SBS Radio.AustLit Agent: Krausmann, Rudi in: The Australian Literature Resource. Since 1969 he has had numerous books published in small presses such as Wild & Woolley and Hale & Iremonger (Sydney).Walter Tonetto: Exiled in Language: The Poetry of Margaret Diesendorf, Walter Billeter, Rudi Krausmann, and Manfred Jurgensen. Academica Press, Lewiston N.Y. 2001, ISBN 978-1930901247. From 1989 to 1994 he was translator (with Gerald Ganglbauer and others) and editor (with Michael Wilding and Gisela Triesch) for the Austrian-Australian Gangaroo (Gangan Verlag, Vienna). More recently he collaborated with visual artists such as Gary Shead and Andrew Sibley in printing numbered and signed limited edition books. He lives in Sydney and frequently travels overseas.Interview with Rudi Krausmann at Gleebooks, Glebe, NSW. Publications Poetry * Structures, and other poems. Marulan, NSW: Glenrock Press, 1969. * From Another Shore (illustrated by Brett Whiteley). Sydney: Wild & Woolley, 1975. * The Water Lily, and other poems. Brisbane, Qld: Makar Press, 1977. * Paradox / Man and Beast / Stones: Poems. Mona Vale, NSW: Aspect Publications, 1981. * Flowers of Emptiness. Sydney: Hale & Iremonger, 1982. * Poems (illustrated by Gary Shead). Sydney: privately published, 1991. * The Journey, and other poems (illustrated by Garry Shead). Strawberry Hills, NSW: privately published, 1999. * Maps: Poems (illustrated by Andrew J. Sibley). Sydney: Wild & Woolley, 2002. * News: Fast flowers, long journeys, cold funerals (illustrate by Garry Shead). South Yarra, Vic: Macmillan Art Publishing, 2006. Plays * Everyman a Sentence Situation. Carlton, Vic: Paper Castle, 1978. * Three Plays. Sydney: Hale & Iremonger, 1989. Non-fiction * Air mail from Down Under: Zeitgenössische Literatur aus Australien. Short Stories. Edited by Rudi Krausmann and Michael Wilding. Graz & Vienna: Gangan / Sydney: Gangaroo, , 1990. Edited * Recent German Poetry. Paddington, NSW: Aspect Publications, 1977. * Literature. North Sydney, NSW: Australia Council, 1987. * Made in Australia: Die Poesie des fünften Kontinents: Australian Poetry Today: Gegenwartsdichtung Australiens (bilingual; edited by Krausmann & Gisela Triesch). Sydney & Vienna: Gangan Verlag / Gangaroo, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rudi Krausmann, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 26, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Rudi Krausmann: Fragments in Gangway #11, 1999. * Rudi Krausmann (1933– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (243 poems). ;Prose * Rudi Krausmann: Travel Diary Gangan Raw Cut, 1996. * Rudi Krausmann: Thomas Bernhard in: Gangway #1, 1996. ;Audio / video *Rudi Krausmann at YouTube Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:Austrian expatriates in Australia Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:German-language poets